


Political Threesome

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vlad and Donald walk in on Hillary fucking a Donald Trump sex doll. They have some ideas.What could go wrong?





	Political Threesome

It was a normal night, Bill was out doing something that Hillary didn't care for and she had the whole house to herself. Hillary then made sure Bill wasn't coming back and booked a hotel room and got her inflatable Donald Trump sex doll. Maybe she had a kink for him and wanted him to fuck her so hard in the pussy. God, even thinking of Donald made Hillary as wet as the ocean.

Hillary got the sex doll and got into the hotel room fairly easily. No paparazzi caught her, luckily. Hillary got the air pump she brought and started to blow up her sex doll of beautiful Donald Trump. Once she was done, she was already feeling up her tits and rubbing her clit through her panties. She then put 'Donald' on the bed. Hillary slowly got undressed and within minutes, was fully ready for Donald.

Hillary didn't need lube. She was already dripping wet and started rubbing Donald's fake dick up and down her pussy. She wanted a little bit of foreplay before actually inserting it inside her, as she had done many times before with her sex doll. Slowly but surely, Hillary started to let out little squeaks and moans from just the touch of the sex doll's thick and long cock.

After about 10 minutes of foreplay with the sex doll, Hillary finally inserted the fake Donald's cock inside of her, with her pussy take in all of his length. All 8 inches of fake Donald's cock.

She started moving up and down in a fast rhythm, massaging her tits and rubbing some of her clit along the way. While she was doing that, she was also rubbing Donald's pectorals and kissing him softly on the nipples and lips. If this were the real Donald, Hillary bets he would love it.

Hillary was about to reach her climax, with her legs pretty much shaking now and her pussy feeling oh so good when she was interrupted. The door opened and 2 men stepped in, and immediately they were shocked. Hillary was shocked as well, and she reached her climax as soon as she jumped off the sex doll, falling onto the floor and feeling exhausted.

As soon as she looked at the two men clearly that had walked in, she had recognized them almost instantly. Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin, her mind screamed at her. Hillary pointed at them and was shocked. Both men had erections and looked like they were ready to fuck.

Realizing what was going on, Hillary slapped her saggy ass. "Hey boys.. want a piece of this?" She said seductively. Both men.. nodded? It worked! She would be banging her crush and his boyfriend! Yes!!

Vladimir shut the door and both of them got undressed. Donald had a 9in cock and Vladimir had an 11in. 'Wow!' Hillary thought. Vladimir then walked up to Hillary and whispered into her ear with his thick Russian accent.

"Hello, Hillary. Tonight we're gonna fuck you so hard that you'll forget you're even married to Bill." Hillary's pussy pulsed at the idea. She just couldn't wait anymore. She was ready.

Hillary jumped on the bed and got on all fours. She then spread her pussy and asshole wide open for then both to fuck. "I'm ready boys."

Donald advanced to beside where Vladimir has standing, which was now at the foot of the bed. He started to stroke both his and Vlad's cock to get them nice and hard for Hillary's dripping pussy and tight asshole. Within less than a minute, they were ready.

Donald went up to Hillary and put his giant dick inside of her, and instantly, Hillary felt it. She moaned loudly at the pleasure. And then, something magical happened. Vladimir put his giant cock inside of Hillary's asshole! She had never put anything in her tight hole except for her small fingers. It kinda hurt, but the pleasure vastly overpowered the pain. She moaned even louder.

Vladimir and Donald were going in and out of Hillary's saggy pussy and asshole without any of them cumming, they were pretty old, so...

Vladimir pulled out of Hillary, her juices fully lubing up his cock. He then got behind Donald and inserted his cock inside of his partner, who was fucking Hillary into the abyss. Vladimir, when he first put it in Donald, smiled widely at his partner's small gasp of surprise.

This went on for longer than they can count. They all came at the same time, like a hentai, which they probably all masturbate to. They came inside each other since Hillary's saggy pussy isn't able to produce kids anymore.

They all collapsed on to the bed in one sweaty heap.

Only one thing was said between all of them before they fell asleep.

"That was amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sinner. why am i doing this? i dont know.


End file.
